words hurt-Mokuba vs yugi and kaiba - a duel for Téa Gardner
by nerd314314
Summary: Téa Gardner talks to yugi about her crush on him. Yugi and kaiba bullies her for it. Téa Gardner is sad and Mokuba is Mad. Mokuba duels kaiba and yugi to make them say sorry. There is op fanmade cards. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. If you like kaiba and yugi, you would hate this fanfiction. This takes place in Battle city. The moral is don't bully and report abuse.


Téa Gardner knew she had a crush on yugi. she did not know how to tell yugi. she went to Mokuba for some advice. Mokuba said " speak what your heart is saying.". Téa Gardner said " I am scared to go to talk with him alone. I am scared of rejection. Can you go with me?". Mokuba said "yes". So they went to yugi's room to talk with him. When they got there, kaiba was there. Mokuba said " I got a tape recorder when he say yes. He would be crazy if he said no.". Téa Gardner said "thanks". yugi saw Téa Gardner and said "what's up?". Téa Gardner said "I have a crush on you,yugi. can we be a couple?". Yugi and kaiba laughed. Téa Gardner asked "why are you laughing?". yugi said "why do you think I would want to date you? you are not that pretty. your hair look like a box! I rather date a trashcan than you! you are wannabe cheerleader. so shut up slut girl!". kaiba said "you roasted her good. I agree with everything you said.". Téa Gardner started cry a river she could not belive her crush would say that to her. " That proves she's weak." yugi and kaiba laughed. Mokuba recorded deveything and he was pissed off. He saw Mai and asked her " can I borrow your dueldisk? I gotta tech some bullies a lesson in a duel. I got a deck . I just need a duel disk.". Mai said " who is being bullied? is it you?". Mokuba said " no , it's Téa Gardner, she is crying a river rightnow!". Joey heard Mokuba and had a concerned face. Mai said " yes" while taking her dueldisk off and got her deck out. she gave Mokuba her dueldisk. Mokuba put his deck in and the dueldisk on . Mokuba then said " thanks Mai!". Joey came up and said " Me and Mai will watch you kick the 2 bullies's butts for hurting our friend. Mai, Joey and Mokuba enter the room to hug Téa Gardner who was still crying a river. Mai and Joey asked " what happened?". Téa Gardner was so emotional right now she could only saw "Mokuba ,play the tape to them!". Mokuba play the tape to Mai and Joey. After hearing it, Mai and Joey said " go kick their butts for us!". kaiba and yugi had a weird face when they hear the tape.

Téa Gardner said "Be careful Mokuba. They have obelisk and slifer!" Mokuba said " I will! I will win this duel. Friendship is stronger than their 2 decks combined. That why I will win!". " what is this about?" kaiba and yugi screamed. " you hurt my friend! say sorry right now!" Mokuba screamed. " No unless You beat us in a duel!" yugi and kaiba screamed. " Fine"Mokuba screamed and activited the dueldisk. kaiba, yugi and Mokuba then said " Duel!". kaiba went 1st and said " I play Polymerization! I fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Obelisk the Tormentor to fusion summon Obelisk -Eyes White Tormentor Dragon (light/level 12/dragon/fusion/atk 150,000/def 500,000) in attack mode. It's effect divide your lifepoints by 800. After this, I must end my turn and you take no damage until the end of your next turn!". Mokuba's lifepoints dropped down from 4000 to 5 . He could feel his ribs breaking in half. "Mokuba!" Téa Gardner screamed. "I end my turn" kaiba said. Yugi said " I draw ! I play life stealer draw, a spell card! It requires a cost of 80% of Mokuba's lifepoints . Then I draw 2 cards! But I can only normal summon a monster with no effects and has 1500 or less attack points.". Joey and Téa Gardner yelled " This is not fair! you guys have unfair cards!". Mokuba screamed while his lifepoints went to 1. yugi and kaiba had a evil smile when yugi draw 2 cards. Yugi said " I normal summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode. I end my turn. ". Mokuba's pain to his ribs increased. He fail down to the floor. " weak!" kaiba and yugi laughed. "Mokuba!" Mai, Joey and Téa Gardner while crying like a river. Kaiba and yugi said " if he can't even stand up right now, there no way he can beat us!". " It's over ! I draw!" Mokuba said. " How can you duel with broken ribs ?!" kaiba screamed. "because my friendship with Téa Gardner is stronger than this pain! ". kaiba and yugi said " no because you are weak!" while laughing. Mokuba said " I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. Next I play a spell card called Riryoku! It cuts Obelisk -Eyes White Tormentor Dragon's attack in half ! Those points are added to Shining Friendship . Meaning Shining Friendship has 76,300 attack points until the end phase of this turn. Next I play a spell card, Double Attack. I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon meaning Shining Friendship can attack twice this turn!". Yugi then saw the pain Mokuba was in and screamed " what we have done to you ?! I am sorry! I bullied both of you two! Mokuba might die because of my and kaiba's actions . There is only one thing I can do to help end this chaos soon, I forefeit the duel!". Kaiba screamed " without yugi, I will lose this duel! Mokuba would win . I can't let that happen!". yugi said to Téa Gardner "do you forgive me? I know I am not your crush anymore. ". Téa Gardner said " I forgive you however, your biggest apology should be to Mokuba!". Yugi walked to Mokuba and asked" Most likely you will say no , I undestand that. Do you forgive me, Mokuba?" with him crying like a river. " since Téa Gardner forgive you, yes I forgive you , yugi" Mokuba said with tears in his eyes. Yugi was shocked that he forgive him. Kaiba then pulled out a gun and aimed it at yugi. kaiba launched the bullet. " yugi!" Mokuba screamed. Mokuba was able to get up and pushed yugi out of the way. Mokuba was shot in the stomatch. " Mokuba ! you are a more of a evil monster than Yami Marik, kaiba." yugi, Téa Gardner , Mai and Joey screamed . Serenity walked in and saw the pain Mokuba was in and she was sad because the pain he was in. She use her shirt to help stop Mokuba's bleeding. Serenity said thinking to herself " I will not let my crush die!" with her crying like a ocean. Mokuba said " Shining Friendship attacks Obelisk -Eyes White Tormentor Dragon .". kaiba screamed " My dragon!" while he saw his mighty dragon being destoryed! Kaiba's lifepoint dropped to 2700 and said " It can't be!" . Mokuba with a weak voice said " Shining Friendship attacks you directly meaning you lose, kaiba!". kaiba said " you scrub!" while his lifepoints hit zero. " I won for you, Téa Gardner ." Mokuba said with a weak voice. Mokuba then passed out due to losing a lot of blood even though Serenity was covering the shot wound. Téa Gardner screamed " we need to take him to a doctor now!".

Duke and Tristan walked in and screamed " the kid need a doctor or he will die! who did this to him?". Téa Gardner said " his own brother, seto kaiba!". Duke and Tristan was in shock. They did not time to enter a heated war with kaiba. Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Téa Gardner ,Mai and serenity grab Mokuba's almost lifeless body to a ER on the blimp to meet a doctor. Then reality hit kaiba. kaiba then knew what he had done. kaiba screamed " Mokuba ! Because of my greed of victory, I might have killed own by brother! I can't forgive myself If you die! Kaibacorp is nothing to me if he dies! what have I done ?! while crying like a flood . Kaiba rushed to Mokuba 's ER room hoping he would be alive. kaiba then located Mokuba's ER and smashed the door open and screamed " Don't die Mokuba! Don't Die Mokuba! Don't Die Mokuba ! Don't Die Mokuba! Téa Gardner, do you forgive me?". Téa Gardner said " yes , But you own a super big apology to Mokuba!". Kaiba turned to Mokuba and said " I am sorry Mokuba! I caused this pain to you! I know you won't forgive me. I don't deserve to be your brother!". Mokuba opened his eyes and said " Téa Gardner forgive you and I forgive you. I am not going to press charges on you . you are still my brother. ". kaiba cryed like a flood and said in his head " How can he forgive me?! I could have killed him!'. Mokuba's operation lasted 20 hours. Most of yugi's friends went to bed . Kaiba, Téa Gardner and serenity stayed with Mokuba until the end of the operation. Mokuba had to stay in the Er room for 4 weeks. This put the tournment on hold for 4 weeks. Kaiba, Téa Gardner and serenity stayed with Mokuba until he could leave. Mokuba shared his food with them. Kaiba slept in a chair. Téa Gardner and serenity slept beside Mokuba in his hospital bed. This bed was super big. Téa Gardner found out serenity was in love with Mokuba. Téa Gardner did not tell anyone about serenity's crush expect Mokuba. kaiba settled a lawsuit from yugi resulting in $3,500 in damages. since Mokuba and yugi did not press criminal charges , the cops could not arrest kaiba. After the 4 weeks was over, the third duel of round 1 of the Battlecity finals would begin.


End file.
